Breakdown
by White Hair Wolven
Summary: Memories guide us throughout out our lives, teaching us what is good and what's bad. Unfortunately, memories can also destroy our chosen path of life (Eventual pairings, mainly naruhina)


Disclaimer – I own nothing

* * *

"Stay away from him, he's not normal"

How many times had naruto heard that in his short life, at 5 years old, he was completely shunned by the village that he grew up in. Not a single soul would dare make contact with him, so having friends was completely out of the question.

"When I become hokage, I'll prove to them who I am" Naruto mumbled to himself as he sat in the sandbox, watching the sand cascade between his fingers into the rest of the sand below.

"Hi" A cheery voice said

"Huh?" Naruto looked up to see a smiling face

"Hi there" The boy said

"Hi" Naruto replied happily, thankful to have someone talking to him.

"Can I play too?" The boy asked

"Sure" Naruto answered enthusiastically.

"I'm Tomoe" The boy said

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future hokage" Said Naruto with his usual introduction.

This was first time Naruto had anyone to play with. And play they did.

For the next two hours, both Naruto and Tomoe did any and everything their five year old minds could think of, from building sand castles to finding weird bugs.

"Wow" Exclaimed Tomoe, looking into the jar "That's one funny looking bug"

"Yeah" Agreed Naruto, prodding the glass container "Hey look, he's got wings"

"Cool" Tomoe said.

"Tomoe" A deep voice called out.

Tomoe's head instantly snapped towards the large figure up on the hill.

"Dad" Tomoe said simply, a small tinge of fear in his voice.

"Come along Tomoe" Tomoe's father said gruffly, peering down at his son's new friend.

'Those eye's' Naruto thought 'Why is it always those eyes?'.

"Bye Naruto, see you later" Tomoe waved as he caught up with his leaving father.

"Yeah, see ya Tomoe" Naruto said.

Even though Tomoe had left, Naruto still played by himself for another hour or so, mainly hunting down rare bugs.

"Ooh, look at you" Naruto laughed as he slowly lowered the jar into position.

With a quick flick of the risk, the bug was caught and was buzzing wildly inside the sealed container.

"Heh heh, gotcha" Naruto laughed as he shook the glass, watching the bugs body light up.

"Mr. Firefly, you've just met your match" Naruto said, laughing at his own pun.

Naruto's laughter died down when he finally realized how dark it was outside.

'I can show this little guy to Tomoe tomorrow, but first I need to go home' Naruto thought as he heard his belly rumble in agreement.

Taking the fast route home, Naruto walked through the dying streets near his section of the village. As the blond youth passed the last shop before hitting the residential area, he heard the sound of glass shattering a few meters in front of him. Rushing towards the source of the sound, Naruto peered into the slightly ajar window. What he saw next broke his little heart.

"YOU IDIOT" Tomoe's father yelled as he threw his battered son into the wall "HOW DARE YOU PLAY WITH HIM"

"Why?" Tomoe whimpered through blood and tears "He's just a boy"

His father's answer didn't come in words, but in attacks.

All Naruto could do was watch.

"YOU FUCKING TRAITOR" Tomoe's father continued to scream, driving his fists into the poor boy's stomach, the sickening sound of bones breaking filling the room.

Tomoe was in too much pain to even cry any more.

Tomoe's father raised his fist for a final blow agianst the already dead child "You worthless scu-"

But before he could finish, 2 black figures darted into the room, quickly pinning the violent man to the floor.

"Hitsugaya Zaraki, you have been found guilty of greivous child abuse" The ANBU with long ebony hair stated, adding more pressure onto his already strained arm "Your sentence will be carried out immediately".

And with a gust of wind, both the female ANBU and Zaraki were gone. The other ANBU member disappeared with the dead boy shortly after. Outside, Naruto had not even blinked yet.

"Naruto" A small white figure behind the boy called.

There was no response from the child, except the small jar that he carried rolled out of his frozen hands and cracked on the floor below.

"Naruto, it's going to be alright" Sandaime said, turning the boy around and holding him against his chest.

In a situation like this, a normal five year old would have been bawling his eye's out, seeing at what terrible things a parent could do.

Naruto never shed a tear.

"This is serious Iruka" The current hokage said as he watched over the sleeping demon container "What Naruto saw would have caused major emotional scarring"

"I don't know if even I could take watching something like that" Iruka said as he faced the old man "But for Naruto to see something like that is just horrifying".

"The boy's father has been dealt with" Sandaime stated.

"Death?" Asked Iruka.

"No one in my village can do such a monsterous thing without the penalty" The man known as the professor said with an angry voice "A quick death was probably too leniant".

Iruka said nothing to this.

"What will become of Naruto?" The young teacher asked "Surely he's going to need help"

"No, I'm not going to let him keep those thoughts" The old man said, drawing closer to Naruto "I'm going to suppress what he's just seen to the very reccesses of his mind with a jutsu, hopefully it will stay there"

"And if it doesn't?" Iruka asked

"Hopefully he will be old enough to be rational about what he remembers, this is a very big gamble I'm taking but it is still the wisest thing to do"

"I will leave you to it then" Iruka said as he proceeded to walk out of the room.

'Please forgive me for what I'm about to do' The third thought to himself before beginning the long and complicated jutsu.

* * *

I know it's a short chap, I'm not quite sure how the story will go later on, but I'll think of something. Remember to review - Wolvie 


End file.
